canonpairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruits Basket
Please help us by providing more information! Kyo Sohma x Tohru Honda '''Anime ''' '''First Meet''' After Tohru moved to house of Shigure and Yuki, Kyo turns out of the sudden from the second floor and challeges Yuki for a fight. Tohru tells boys to wait a minute and accidentally trips and hugs Kyo, who turns into a cat. 152815.jpg|Kyo turning into a cat. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep01 (31746DC0).mkv 001261895.jpg|Tohru tripping and hugging Kyo -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep01 (31746DC0).mkv 001256189.jpg|Kyo challenging Yuki for a fight Episode1.jpg|A sudden meet In the third episode, after telling Tohru that she is a nuisance, Kyo tries to apologize to Tohru in his own way be meeting her after part-time job. Tohru understands that and tells Kyo that she likes him very much and wants to become friends with him, which touches Kyo's feelings and makes him blush. In episode 4, Kyo and Tohru finally have a talk on the roof, which allows both to get to know each other better. Throughout the anime the two get better to know each other and become friends. In the last episode when Kyo's Juzu beads are removed, he turns into a grotesque monster with a revolting scent. Although Tohru was afraid of the true Kyo's form, she chased after him in order to say that she wants Yuki, Kyo and her always be and live together, which calms down Kyo and he returns to his cat form by hugging Tohru. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep26 (7D920E9A).mkv 000495962.jpg|Kyo hugs Tohru. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep26 (7D920E9A).mkv 000559951.jpg|Tohru holding Kyo after the accident. Yuki Sohma x Machi Kuragi Shigure Sohma x Akito Sohma Throughout the anime, Akito and Shigure have only converstations concerning the family matters. Shigure seems to be the only one who manages to stay calm speaking to Akito. Also, in the series Akito is shown to be man. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep09 (94F24C67).mkv 001188472.jpg|Episode 9 -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep02 (B3CE63E9).mkv 000756473.jpg|Episode 2 Hatsuharu Sohma x Isuzu Sohma Hiro Sohma x Kisa Sohma: Anime For the first time Hiro and Kisa appear together in the episode 21. Hiro is shown to be jealous of Tohru, because Kisa seems to talk only about her and watch anime only together with Tohru. In range Hiro explains to Kisa, that he was also worried because of Kisa, when she had problems in school. Then, Kisa apologizes and offers the next time to watch the anime together. After the accident ends, Hiro visits Shigure's house and spends more time together with Kisa. There Hiro treats Tohru like a maid, making Kisa wonder why did he invite her to the house, if he does not like Tohru. Hiro answers that it's because Kisa likes Tohru he invited her here. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep21 (F16F99C0).mkv 000447939.jpg|First meet in a long time. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep21 (F16F99C0).mkv 000504671.jpg|Hiro explains his worriness to Kisa. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep21 (F16F99C0).mkv 000553603.jpg|Kisa apologizes to Hiro. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep21 (F16F99C0).mkv 000606640.jpg -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep21 (F16F99C0).mkv 000661970.jpg|At Shigure's House with Tohru. -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep21 (F16F99C0).mkv 000651859.jpg Afterwards in the episode Shigure and Hatori discuss the accident happened when Hiro told Akito, that he loves Kisa. Because of the fact, that Akito seemed not to know about it, he punished Kisa, which resulted in Hiro avoiding Kisa as much as possible, for her not to get hurt again. Ayame Sohma x Mine Kuramae: Anime The couple makes anime debut in episode 20. When Yuki and Tohru visit Ayame's shop they are introduced to Mine, who is also a worker of the shop. Ayame is Mine's manager. They live together in an apartment on the second floor. These two share the same interests in making clothes and can talk and discuss about it a long time. As shown in the episode, the two share a strong bond, because Ayame seems to share his greave to Mine. 66230.jpg 66239-1-.jpg -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep20 (7A717124).mkv 000437979.jpg -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep20 (7A717124).mkv 000466358.jpg -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep20 (7A717124).mkv 000478111.jpg -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep20 (7A717124).mkv 000480080.jpg -Exiled-Destiny- Fruits Basket Ep20 (7A717124).mkv 000524474.jpg Hatori Sohma x Mayuko Shiraki Kureno Sohma x Arisa Uotani Katsuya Honda x Kyoko Honda